User talk:WhiteStrike
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 03:18, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Wha? You do realise when doing an article your supposed to use the Present tense? Changing Arrancar's current affiliations to Previous affiliation(s) when they're now dead and stuff is wrong. They're affiliation during the story even if killed should be kept the same. CCSfanatic 20:51, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Answer First, thanks for the thank&congratulations ^^. Then, what do you mean by deadline ? I tought we should just use one of the Char's picture+The begginings of his C/O|History or a little summary(But I admit than a cover looks really better, it gives a manga-touch to the main page ^^), but I don't see the real utility of a vote for who-will-write, anyone can do, and I'm pretty sure that noone will disagree to it(or maybe, I don't know :P), so if you want to write it, do it :D . Well, to end this message, I'll just say thanks you for creating featured articles ^^. Err, for the deadline, I'd put it between 1st and 5th December... We should begin votes 20/25 next month ^^ Agreement? I think that this agreement of a win by four doesn't count it wasn't an actual vote. Im not letting it rest. I don't know but i can't stand by it. Salubri 23:13 28 November 2008 Request for adminship Hello ! I saw that you asked TheUltimate3 to become admin, actually, he's not always here, and I already gave adminright to someone, I'll probably give it to a second person, but I'm waiting for User:Arrancar109's advices about it, you can whatever ask him, you should get a faster answer ^^ :Yeha, I know, but I don't really know how to choose, I should prefer have Arrancar/Ultimate's advice before choosing, sorry, or maybe(You should ask to the Tres Ciffas ^^) ? ::Dude, I actually had to check on a few things, but seriously, I totally agree that you'd be a good administrator. I already let Mili-Cien know that I approved, so I hope you get it. Arrancar109 05:07, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::: Personally, I think the same thing, just wanted some confirmations. Consider yourself as a sysop now ^^ ;) Dekoshu talk 14:56, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Be careful and don't get carried away like the other admins. do not talk about the fight club Well, one of the easier things to do would probably be to do a weekly fight thing like the FF wiki does, it would be fairly simple, all you would need is a link to another page where the "combatants" are voted for by the users. Hell, i could whip it up in about 20 minutes (i run a site for a *insert prominent organization due to security issues*) so i know quite a lot about HTML, i would just need some guidance from the higher ups on what can and cannot be done with it. If you want me to do so, just send me a message on my userpage, since that is the only way this system allows me to know i have gotten a reply. Exdeath64 04:37, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Zanpakuto in bold Im just trying to stand up for my work. I have no objections towards any contribution, im just trying to maintain integrity for what has been up there for the longest time. From when i originally organized all the profiles on here a little after this wiki was made. As you already know i dont take into to much of the forum stuff cause the "voting" is very one sided, while majority of the people are entirely indifferent. Salubri 18:56, 2 December 2008 :I think your a little confused on the dating here not that it matters but ive been on here since 07 and they were because im the one who originally organized the profiles powers and abilities section on pretty much everyone. This was not the first time i had to deal with bold situation, so im not surprised you may have not seen them that way but thats how i originally did and how i maintained it here and there since then. Salubri 00:11, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :But changing it because you dont like how it looks is ok. lets be honest the discussion on it as you have said needs to be had has barely taken place, you already changed it back to how you want it. Its like if someone went into the divisions you made and totally erased them. You would be mad. Yes i agree the wiki is growing and people are contributing and more is on here then back when i first got on, but i was here for that and helped make it that way. But its whatever. Salubri 00:55, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Hiya! Hi whitestrike is me and i was just curious to know if you get your manga info from the youtube user silentdon5 ( there is no particular reason for me asking you this, i was just curious to know. ) Hi its me again, i was just looking around this wiki and i saw that on the captains page(or Gotei 13, not sure) it said that Isshin was a captain, is this true, if so please tell me what chapter verifies so. Grimmjow Jeagerjaque Grimmjow's last name is spelt: Jeagerjaque and not: Jeagerjaques. Look at the Japanese. The reason there's no reason for an s to be there. I think someone originally put the s there to indicate something about Grimmjow (e.g. Grimmjow Jeagerjaque's release) but they never had the apostrophe there to indicate possession and this has transcended to a lot of articles about him. I've changed this on the main Wikipedia Bleach hollow article as well. Please change it back to the way I had it. Also, do you know how to change the title of the web page (it has Jeagerjaques in that as well). Sojithesoulja Lower case title That can be done using DISPLAYTITLE, I fixed memories in the rain for you. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) Good Evening, White Strike Happy New Year. Um...Kila0norris kept taking out the Hybrids from the Hollow article. Hollow Ichigo is a hollow and combined with Ichigo and took control of him. Why does he keep doing that? Dekoshu talk 00:25, 7 January 2009 (UTC) This is what I meant. Hybrids A Hybrid is a shinigami who becomes a hollow or a hollow that becomes a Shinigami. These beings have both the powers of a hollow and shinigami. Most shinigami have a limit in their power and endurance. The only way to get past that wall is when a hollow becomes a shinigami or a shinigami becomes a hollow. Ichigo has a Hollow inside him which appears in a crucial time of need (such as when Byakuya was about to kill him). Hybrids maintain their shinigami forms or change into it if they were originally a hollow. They start forming a Hollow mask on their face and the sclera of their eyes become pitch-black. Not only do they appear different, their power also increases by a hundredfold, enabling them to be faster, stronger and more powerful than any other being ever known. Aizen's goal is to have powers similar to this. Ichigo Kurosaki so far, is the only one who is part of this Hybrid, due to the Hollow within him. Zanpakuto Hey i wanted to get your thoughts on this. Now on the zanpakuto page i originally listed it by type for more clear organization as well as to be informative. Now the question is kido-type and elemental-type apparently its been brought to my attention that elemental-type might just be a sub-type to kido-type. The reference was made off of episode 98 which i watched over in detail and its confusing cause Maki Ichinose affirms that his zanpakuto is both light-type and kido-type so theres room to assume that elemental-type are a sub-type of zanpakuto. Now also because this conversation is anime based only its questionable if its true so im not sure. What do u think? Oh and i like the new style for the zanpauto list. Salubri 18:32, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Zanpakuto 2 So do u think i should make it a sub-type or leave it till we know more? Also have u seen the profiles on dc database. some of them have particular colors associated with a person. Like sinestro has a yellow color to his info box. I was thinking about something advanced similar to that, i dont know for what and how to implement something in a interesting way. What u think? Salubri 20:32, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Feature Hehe, Featured of the month is Nnoitra Jiruga, I guess you wanna do the presentation again ? ^^(Bleach_Wiki:Featured_Article/Jan 09 Templates Hey man! well... i really liked the job you have done in this wikia trough all this months and i respect your editions like no others. But you have recently done an edition to the Lieteunants and Captains templates that could be confusing for some visitors. I'd like the insignia design a lot, but i think some people maybe can't recognize The Gotei by insignia. What do ya think about bring the numbers back but keep the division insignias? =) Maul day 17:57, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Well, i rarely make a significant edition but same with mine :) just let me know and i'll be gladly to read it. PD i'll put 'em back right now! Maul day 18:19, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Ichigo Hey was just wondering if i missed something. i dont recall if there was anything in place stating that ichigos abilities get there own separate page and his page gets to totally vandalized to redirect there. apparently two people on here think thats what to do i was just wondering cause if not ill just change it back Salubri 01:52, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Article of the Month I think it's about time we tally the votes and get the Article of the month up now. I'm not sure how to do that, nor am I sure how to summarize Orihime's (who seems to be the apparent winner) article properly. Arrancar109 23:06, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :Confirmation, Orihime is the winner(Tough, the page is there) Battle Data The battle data came from one of Tite Kubo's Bleach character books, Bleach Official Bootleg Colorful Bleach. If you want, I could send you the files for proof. sorry, I was gonna put them in next. -Fluffsamurai Adminship :Hi again ;) . Just wondering, I saw that Maul Day was active and doing lot of needed edits, also, looking at Arrancar109's message on his talk page, I tought he firstly tought about him to be admin, earlier, do you think I should give him admin rights(if he agrees, of course) ? Check It Hey theres a guy on here complaining how we shouldnt use anime info because it has non-canon info in it and takes away from doing the series justice. I said it wasnt gonna happen but hes new so you know.Salubri 02:23, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :Does Kubo write the anime? No. He writes the manga. Therefore, the manga takes precedence whenever there's a discrepancy between the anime and the manga. The non-canon material should be ignored. I wasn't complaining; I was bringing up an important point that should be considered. That is, if you want people to take this seriously. Big red01027 02:37, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Reply I did not say "ignore any info from the anime". Salubri misrepresented me there. Thank you for your message. Big red01027 04:19, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Of course Manga is first over the Anime. My concern in how sections will be destroyed by it i mean honestly the manga is in black and white and hard to discern at times which is mad easier when the anime of the chapter comes out. Thats all im saying Salubri 04:27, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :Look, nobody's destroying anything. And if anyone happens to do so, it likely won't be me. I'm not interested in randomly destroying stuff. What I am interested in is improving it. Big red01027 04:34, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Re; Featured Thanks! i was worried about it, I do not know how to do it :D Maul day 19:29, 23 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Featured You're kind of right, for some reason i suspected that the voting would be one-sided, and at this time seems like nobody's gonna vote for some other choice, so i agree with your point, we should close the poll right now, after all there's no official rules about the voting (i set march 3 just to set a dead line) :) Maul day 07:09, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Todo Yea sorry about that its been a while since i moved anything i redirected it but i think somewhere in there it half way did it. Idk. Salubri 04:40, 4 March 2009 (UTC) List of Zanpakuto Oh, I did not see that. Sorry!Renji Abarai 19:22, 7 March 2009 (UTC) White Strike Can you please explain why are you removing the templates? It was to classify the articles' details. Dekoshu talk 21:58, 10 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Characters Just.... GREAT! definetly one of the best article designs in the whole wikia, you're always innovating the way pages looks and that one is just great! but i noticed a little problem, Edrad Liones show Lumina and Verona's image, Lumina and Verona display Medazeppi's and Medazeppi display Aldegor's one... i tried to fix that lil' problem but seems like this problem is some kind of bug. Much respect. Maul day 07:55, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :Whoops just forget about the bug thing... Everything is ok. Seems like that was just a browser problem of mine. hey does anyone know how to unlock shusuke amagai in bleach versus crusade--Kisukeiscool100396 23:38, 11 March 2009 (UTC) how come you changed the hueco mundo info please tell me why and how you translated it--Kisukeiscool100396 03:13, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Regards to my submitted Turn Back The Pendulum Arc infos Not sure if you've been watching the anime lately. But as of Ep 206, the anime has delved into the Turn Back The Pendulum miniseries in the manga. I was meerly trying to input some information mainly on Hiyori's page as I watch it :( Re: Featured Article Sure, I think we can handle it. We can probably get a list of suggested characters from Mili-Cien, but if not, I'm sure we can come up with a list ourselves. We'll handle it as best as we can. Arrancar109 22:38, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Yo. I'm sure you're wondering why votes haven't started yet. Truth is, up until now when I went back to your talk page (which was just now), I couldn't find the link to the Article of the month voting page, so it's going to be a bit late. Also, do you think we should go for some of the characters that have been featured already (that are on focus in the anime and manga now), or should we try nothing but new articles? I have a list in mind, but keep in mind that Ichigo, Orihime, Ulquiorra, and Shinji have already been featured, so I want your input on this. Arrancar109 04:53, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Block White Strike if u'r an admin cud u block VastoArrancar...he's doin sum heavy vandalisin...includin u'r pg..I'm not quite sure who the admin of This wiki is yet... AlienGamer